The Rook Files
by The Potal
Summary: Mulder and Scully are off to find Ben and Rook. Someone overheard them.


**Chapter 1: The video**

** Hi there! I hope you like this. Write reviews!**

"Mulder!" Scully said, exasperated. "You can't be serious!" Without a word, Mulder started to rewind the video. Scully sighed. Of all the x files, Mulder had to pick this one.

They were in Mulder's office, or the basement, watching a video. The facts were very plain. The video was an export of the movie Ben 10 that was being made. Ben 10 was a very poplar comic book series. Scully had never read, or see one in a book store actually, but she knew the basics. Ben was a kid, who had an alien bracelet, and an alien friend named Rook. The video finally finished rewinding. Mulder pressed the on button. The "alien" , Rook, was in the middle of a parking area, shooting at something off the screen. There was suddenly a yelp. A human yelp. The "alien" muttered something untellible, and started running off in the direction of the yelp. That was it. The screen went black. "Mulder," Scully started. "Scully, I looked up the Ben 10 movie. It doesn't exits! Neither does the comic books!" "It doesn't exits? But Mulder, there were commercials and every-" "To fool us!" Mulder interrupted, slamming his fist on the oak table. "Someone, or something , is doing something the government doesn't want us to know!" "Alright, Mulder," Scully said. "But I think someone is just trying to prank the FBI." All of a sudden, they heard a creak as if the door to the basement had just closed...

**Ben**

There I was. In a huge laboratory, besides a white cabinet with two adults, who I had no idea who the heck they were, hiding. We were watching a swarm of scientists surrounded a lab table. One of them moved an inch. I was suddenly outraged. On the table was Rook. He was the one the scientists were experimenting on. Rook saw me. Raising a shaking hand, he wispered,"Ben!" A female scientist, with blond hair, stabbed a needle of pinkish liquid inside Rook. Rook slumped to the table, dead. I woke up gasping. My bed and I were corvered in sweat. I gave a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. I suddenly smelled something delious. I got up and let my nose led the way. The smell was coming from the kitchen. There was Grandpa, stiring a big boiling pot. Hearing me come in, Grandpa looked my way. "Oh hey, Ben," he said. For some reason, Grandpa sounded stressed and sad. I guessed it had to do something with the white envolpe next to the boiling pot. I looked around the room. "Where's Rook?" I asked, still half alseep and covered in sweat. "Rook? Oh, he's in his room." Right on cue, Rook's door opened. But what walked out was not Rook. Or at least I didn't think it was.

Instead, there was a teenage boy that was about Rook's age. He had a black baseball hat, a redish brown sweater, and baggy pants. Grandpa looked up at him. "You look pretty good in those clothes Rook." My green eyes widened in surpise. Rook even had the normal human looking skin! Rook looked over himself. "Are you sure I need to wear this?""Yes," Grandpa said ashamed. Rook looked at me questionly, but I had no clue. I shrugged. "Why?" I asked."Because, Rook is being hunted down by the FBI." I blinked in disbelif. I couldn't belif it. Rook sat down slowly on a chair. "I'm a fugitive?" "Why?" I asked again. I felt like that was the only thing I could say. "Because the FBI discovered that you two aren't fictional!" "Fictional?" Rook asked, still as confused as me. "Yes. I made it seem that everything that you two do, is not real for the government. But now they know. If it wasn't for my good old friend, Skinner, I wouldn't even know that they had found out," Grandpa said, holding up the envolpe in his left hand. "But we're super heores! Why would they want us?" "They don't want you,Ben. They want Rook because he's an alien." There was a moment of silince. During which, Grandpa picked up the pot and placed it on the kitchen table. "What are we suposed to do now?" I asked. "Act normal. Ben, can I speak to you for a moment?" Grandpa asked. I shrugged.

Grandpa and I went where Rook couldn't hear us. "Ben, I need you to watch over and teach Rook. Teach him how to be a normal teenager, okay? He needs you." I thought a moment. I nodded. "Good."


End file.
